


The Power of Love

by Olpgurl



Series: Damerey Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Damerey Week, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: After a terrible crash, Poe is injured and completely forgets the life he's built with Rey.  Can they find their way back to each other?  Is it true that love conquers all?  Or at least sex?Damerey Creations Week 2020 Day 5:  Royalty AU/Amnesia/Blanket/Saudade
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970761
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said PA was done? Guess I lied. If you haven't read the rest of the series, this won't make a lot of sense.

She followed the guard, Rose and the twins hurrying behind her as they ran through the base. She hadn’t spent much time here, other than one memorable occasion. There had really been no reason to before now. She stopped abruptly at the sight of Kes; he looked like he’d aged a decade since this morning’s breakfast. She turned back to Rose, and with her nod, Rose knew to keep the kids occupied while she found out what happened.

Kes noticed her approach, arms opening wide to hug her. It was bad, it had to be. She needed to know what had happened, but the words just wouldn’t leave her throat. She knew he had a dangerous job, but it had never really affected them until today. She refused to think the worst, that Poe might be … that her oldest son might have to ... no, he would be okay she reminded herself firmly. Poe was too goddamn stubborn to die.

A doctor finally arrived, telling them the news; Rose had taken the kids home hours ago. Poe would make it; he’d survived the surgeries. But there was still the question of him waking up. They weren’t allowed to see him yet, just shown him through a window. He didn’t even look like himself, wires and tubes sticking out of him. It had always been a bit of a joke but seeing him like this reminded her how much danger he was in most of the time.

It was three days of waiting, his condition never worsening, but never improving either. Their boys were all questions, never having been apart from their father for this long. She had no idea what to tell Bey and Han, the idea of telling them their father might never come back simply scared the hell out of her. But word finally came, Poe had woken up. Her chest finally loosened; she hadn’t really realized how terrified she had been. They needed to wait for the doctor, but she was anxious, needing to see him up close.

The wait seemed forever; every time a doctor or nurse walked by, she jumped. A woman finally approached, looking at Kes directly. They both rose, the badge clipped to her coat reading Kalonia. The small smile on the woman’s face gave her hope. “Your majesty,” she said politely. “The prince is stable and we’re just waiting for him to wake up so we can assess him, but he’ll definitely live.” 

Her knees felt weak and sank into her chair again, letting Kes ask the doctor about what to expect. She didn’t particularly care as long as Poe was going to be fine.

He didn’t have a clue where he was; all he did know was that everything hurt. The fluorescent lights bothered his eyes, squinting to make out the shapes in front of him. His eyes finally adjusted, doctor Kalonia becoming clearer. He ignored the pounding in his skull to look around, seeing the med centre. “What happened?” he croaked.

“You don’t remember, Commander?” she asked tensely.

He shook his head, regretting it. “You crashed,” she replied simply. “How are you feeling?”

“Head hurts like a bitch,” he replied. “Well, everything does honestly.”

“You’re lucky you’re alive and in one piece, but the surgeries went well,” she answered. “You don’t remember anything? Who’s president?”

He rolled his eyes at that. “Don’t let my father hear you say that,” he said sarcastically.

Kalonia smiled. “Then you’re not all gone I see.”

He let her poke and prod at him, finally taking note of the cast on his right arm. He felt like one giant bruise, but the headache was the worst of it. He at least got the good drugs sometime during her examination. But she kept asking him about the crash, but his memory of it wasn’t coming. “It could be nothing, but we’ll keep watch over the next few days,” she finally stated. “Your family is here, are you up for a visit? Not that your father wouldn’t just order me to let him in anyway if he really wanted to.”

He nodded, the headache down to a manageable level once whatever she’d injected into his IV kicked in. It didn’t take long, dad walking in maybe five minutes later with some assistant if he had to guess. “Can we take a break from the yelling at me until I’m out of here at least?” he joked. Sorta.

“I’ll take the cost out of your allowance,” Kes replied with a watery laugh. “You alright?”

“Could have been worse,” he shrugged.

The woman behind his father paled. “Don’t joke about that, Poe.”

He raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry.”

Dad looked between them, probably going to reem her out for not addressing him correctly. “I’ll give you two a minute.”

“What?” he asked.

“Your wife does a better job of getting you to see sense than I ever could.”

“I’m not married. What the fuck are you talking about?”

She followed behind them, still rocked by the stranger who had taken over her husband. Kes pulled Poe towards his office on the main floor, leaving her to try and figure out what the hell she was supposed to tell the boys. It had been days and he still didn’t recognize her. But he’d been deemed well enough to be released and her time was up.

His head was pounding again by the time his dad was done. He was missing about five years of his life; five of the most important ones. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it; he had a wife … and kids. It felt fucking surreal. But his dad insisted over and over, he had gotten married not long after the blank in his memory started. He hadn’t been dating anyone so how the fuck did this happen?

“I don’t even know her, so why in the hell did I marry her?” he exclaimed. “If the kids are so young, I sure as hell didn’t knock her up!”

Dad looked away, suspiciously uncomfortable. He mumbled something. “What was that?”

“Rey is Luke Skywalker’s daughter,” he repeated. Dad hesitated. “You two met when … well, I might have arranged a marriage for you.”

He stared at his father blankly. “You arranged a marriage for me?” he asked slowly.

“Well …”

He was out the door in an instant, heading away from the insanity he’d just heard. He’d married a stranger? How the fuck had that happened? He would never have agreed to that let alone gone through with it. She was beautiful, he couldn’t deny that but there was no way he would have just said yes to a pretty face. She’d barely said a word to him in the hospital, kinda not his type. He couldn’t have changed that much in a few years, right? And kids with her? They had twins so maybe they did that IVF thing? 

His feet carried him back to his rooms, wanting nothing but to escape. He opened the door to his suite, stopping suddenly at the twin yells of ‘daddy’ coming from two little boys barrelling at him. Rey was sitting on the floor, looking a little stunned at the sight of him. He let out an oomph as they collided with his legs, holding on to one each, looking at him with wide, all too familiar smiles. They looked like him, or at least enough to know they had to be his.

Rey rose from the floor, looking over at another woman sitting in the corner of the room. He finally took in the whole space; it looked nothing like his suite. It was the same space but made over into a children’s playroom. Toys filled the shelves lined up against one wall, small kid-sized furniture set up with rugs covering the floors. She walked over to him, pulling the boys away and kneeling to their height. 

“Bey, Han - remember what I told you,” she said in a patient voice. “Daddy’s been sick, so I’m going to take him to lie down now, okay?”

“Airpwane!” one of them demanded.

“No airplane,” she replied more sternly. “Rose will play with you while mommy is gone. Say bye!”

They waved in unison, leaving him to do the same as Rey pulled him away. He’d know about them but actually seeing them was a complete shock. He was a fucking dad. He was a fucking husband! His head was starting to pound harder at the idea. Maybe he really should lay down. “We named one of them after my mom?” he asked stupidly, as she pulled him down the hall.

“And the other after my uncle,” she replied, stopping in front of one of the family guest rooms. She opened the door, letting him go first. The furniture looked like his old stuff, but most of the room wasn’t familiar. But there were a few things, pictures mostly, that he knew were his. He moved closer, looking them over. There were several of him and Rey, most of the shots looking candid, not staged. They actually looked happy, surprising him. Maybe he had decided to make the best of it?

“This is fucking unreal,” he said softly, putting down one of him and Rey on his bike. He caught himself too late. She was a fucking princess, not one of his buddies. He was probably more formal with her. 

“No shit, Poe,” she laughed.

He turned around, looking surprised.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’ve got this worse, but my husband forgot me,” she replied. “He remembers pretty much everyone but me. It’s a little bit of an ego bruise.”

He was looking at her like he’d never seen her before. She supposed in a way he hadn’t. But it did hurt. Having the love of your life forget who you were was not something she ever imagined happening.

“So …” Poe trailed off.

“What is it you want to know?” she asked, hating the awkward silence between them. Poe might not remember her, but she still knew him far too well.

“An arranged marriage?” 

She started laughing. Poe sounded completely confused at the very idea. She supposed she could understand, considering how they met. “Your dad didn’t explain it very well, did he?”

He shook his head, obviously still trying to wrap his brain around the idea. “I might have taken off when he told me,” Poe replied.

“Let’s go with the short version for now. For starters, you were supposed to marry my sister, not me,” she stated bluntly.

Poe’s eyes widened. “Bullshit!”

“Nope. And I was supposed to marry the man who’s now her husband,” she continued. “Neither of us were happy with that and decided to run away. That’s how we met, we both climbed out our windows here at the palace at the same time and hooked up.”

“Hooked up?” he leered.

“No. Well, yes. Well, both definitions,” she rambled. She explained the short version, trying not to break down as it went on. He was so much like her Poe; she could almost tell his reactions before they came. He was her Poe, just not quite … right. She watched him as she told him the highlights, his expressive face changing rapidly between moods. It hurt her heart to see him like this.

He was silent when she finished, trying to absorb everything she had told him. “So, what do you want to do?” she finally asked.

“Hell if I know. This is by far the most bizarre thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I mean about tonight. This is our room, Poe,” she continued. “As in we share it.”

He stared blankly for a moment before he caught on. “I mean if you’re not comfortable with me being here -”

She cut him off. “You’re still my husband Poe, it’s not me I’m worried about.”

“But I’m sorta a stranger to you.”

She laughed. “We fucked the second day we met, I’m not worried about you trying to take advantage.”

He looked at her surprised. “That doesn’t sound like me,” he mused. “I mean, I don’t tend to sleep with-”

“I know,” she cut in. “You made an exception for me. But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Can I think about it for a bit?”

She nodded, but he couldn’t help noticing the disappointment on her face. She said something about the boys, leaving him alone in their room. It was still a weird idea; he couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. He turned back to the pictures, noticing Finn was in a few. If someone was going to give him the honest truth, it was his best friend. He took the pills Kalonia had given him, waiting for them to kick in.

It took about 20 minutes, but he reached for his cell, pulling up his contact info. Thank fuck for fingerprint unlocking, he didn’t know what his password might be. Finn picked up almost immediately, sounding a bit breathless. “You okay?” Finn asked urgently. “When your dad called, I was about ready to hop on the next flight but Kes was worried about overwhelming you.”

“Okay? Yeah, not so much,” he laughed bitterly. “Can I ask you some stuff? I don’t remember fucking anything!”

“About Rey?”

“How the hell did this happen?” he asked honestly. 

“I wasn’t there when you guys met. I didn’t meet her until her sister’s wedding a few months later but you guys were engaged by then,” Finn replied. “But I’ll tell you what I can.”

He sighed. “Do I love her?” he asked nervously. 

“Fuck yes! Don’t even question that shit!”

The vehemence in his tone almost scared him. “So somewhere along the way we accepted it?” he asked. “I mean we were stuck so we decided to be happy? Rey said we were sleeping together but -”

“I know way too much about your sex life already, so I’m going to stop you there,” Finn laughed. “Did you two accept it? You must have but I don’t think it was like some big resigned thing at all. All I know is the first time I saw you two together, you were both stupidly happy. And you two click. Too well, it’s almost a running joke, man. But if you didn’t love her, you wouldn’t have asked me to get ordained to officiate your ‘fuck you to everyone but us’ wedding. You pulled out all the romantic shit for that woman.”

He tried to concentrate on what Finn was telling him, too confused by the idea. So, they’d met and hit it off and just agreed to get married? It still didn’t make sense to him, but he had one of the people he trusted most in the world telling him it was so. “So, the kids? They were conceived …” he trailed off. 

“The old-fashioned way, I guarantee,” Finn replied, sounding uncomfortable. 

“Well I figured with twins, we might have … you know.”

“Oh, for fucks sakes. Rey has a twin!” Finn huffed. “You need to talk to your wife.”

As much as he hated to admit it, what his friend was proposing was right. He changed the subject, trying to catch up on what Finn had been up to for the last several years, disappointed that none of it sounded in the least familiar. They left off, Finn promising to come visit if he needed it; an offer he declined for the moment. It had only been a few days; the doctors had said his memory could come back anytime. Or never. He wasn’t sure what the hell he was supposed to do if that happened. 

He needed to talk to his father. Again. It was more of the same thing, this time with a lot of apologies, but he confirmed everything Rey and Finn had told him. He needed some space to think.

“You aren’t supposed to be driving,” an amused voice called out.

He turned around, surprised to see Rey walk out from the side of the shed. She smiled, a teasing glint in her eyes as she held out her hand for his keys. “I wasn’t going to go far,” he complained. 

“Still counts,” she replied, holding out her hand. “And that’s not even adding the broken arm.” 

“I’m not giving you my keys,” he said petulantly. “No one drives my baby-”

“But you,” she finished. “Except you’ve let me before, so I’ll take you out if you want.”

“There’s no way!”

She sighed, fishing out a set of keys of her own. The lock opened easily, letting her enter. He caught his helmet when she threw it at him. Walking the bike out, a helmet that definitely wasn’t the spare he had kept on hand under her arm as she exited. She hopped on, putting one key into the ignition. It slid in perfectly, leaving her to smirk at him. “You coming or not?”

He grabbed his helmet, taking the leap of faith. She knew how to drive it, almost annoyed at the thought that she had definitely driven it before today. But she could handle it, his bike responded to her the way it did for him. He must have taught her how. She headed towards the jungle path, veering off away from the highway. She wasn’t kidding, taking them the short distance to the dower house, pulling up in front. 

She raised the visor, making him do the same. “You feeling okay?” she asked, the motorcycle idling loudly. 

He didn’t want to admit he wasn’t. “Why here?” he asked instead. 

She turned it off, pulling the helmet off as well. “I wasn’t risking you puking on me,” she teased. Her face changed, the mirth disappearing. “I haven’t been here in a while.”

“Why would you?” he asked. “It hasn’t been used for years. Or at least I think so.”

“No, it’s been empty,” she said sadly. 

“I’m surprised you even know about it.”

“You brought me here once,” she replied. 

“Well, from what everyone keeps telling me, I’m guessing it had to do with sex,” he laughed. 

Rey was quiet. “Shit, I’m an asshole. I didn’t mea-”

This time she did laugh. “You’re half right,” she smiled. 

He removed his own helmet, hopping off the bike. She did the same, putting down the kickstand to walk over to the entrance. “We got married in here.”

“Why?”

“Privacy but near the palace,” she shrugged. “I don’t remember much of that night. It was a surprise for me. Honestly, I remember more of the after part of the night.”

“None of this sounds familiar, sorry,” he said quietly, the need to apologize to her seemed overwhelming. “We don’t exactly have this fairy tale story, or I’d be suggesting true loves kiss or some shit.”

“Try true loves kiss and it’s all better? Real life doesn’t work that way but it’s worth a shot,” she replied with a laugh.

He wasn’t sure if she was serious or not but took a step closer and leaned in to kiss her anyway. She didn’t make a move to stop him, and took that for permission. He’d kissed more than a few people in his life, but Rey knew exactly what he liked. He pulled her closer, not wanting the lip lock to end. Rey groaned, hands sliding into his hair, deepening their kiss. 

She pulled away suddenly, breathing harshly. “Sorry. That … that got a little out of control.” 

“Is it always like that?” he asked curiously.

She just looked up, not saying a word. 

He groaned, just another thing he really didn’t need to imagine. “We should head back.” He didn’t exactly relish the idea of sitting on the bike like this, pants feeling a little too tight at the moment. “Maybe I should walk?”

She glanced down, eyes rolling. “It’ll take you an hour to get back on foot so just think innocent thoughts,” she replied, walking further into the house. 

He ignored the temptation to find somewhere and just jerk off, trying to get some blood into his other extremities. He was attracted to his wife, how exactly was that a bad thing? A wife he apparently loved very much and that seemed a sentiment that was very much returned.

“Fuck this,” she muttered, hoping Poe didn’t hear her.

She avoided the room that had served as her wedding chapel. And the one that had been their honeymoon suite. She managed to find the room she had gotten dressed in that night. It was probably a guest bedroom, nice but rather plain. But it had a bed, somewhere she could lay down and just not think for five minutes. The thoughts intruded anyway; they always did. She knew it hadn’t really been that long, but every day Poe didn’t remember was just another day it felt like he was gone for good. Maybe his memories would come back. But if they didn’t, maybe they could manage to fall in love all over again. But maybe everything would go to hell and they would become complete strangers. That was the thought that refused to leave. 

Poe eventually found her, taking a seat on the bed. “Maybe we should try again. I mean, it can’t hurt, right?”

She stared at him blankly. He was right, they didn’t exactly have much to lose. She moved towards him, anxious, daring to hope. Poe leaned down, letting her kiss him like she would have any other time. It was different than that first one, but somehow still the same as ever. He looked, talked, acted like Poe, but there was something still missing. It took him half a second longer to respond. He didn’t quite know which way to move. It still just wasn’t right. Until it was.

She pulled back surprised, the hope springing up. “Poe?” she asked hopefully.

His eyes were hooded as he pulled away, looking at her in a way she hadn’t seen in a while. But it wasn’t love, just lust. She was willing to take it for now. She pulled him back to her, kissing him again. Poe was responsive, joining her to lay down, his hands sliding down to cup her ass, sliding a thigh through hers. She ground down, letting out a moan; one he seemed more than happy to hear. He rolled her over to her back, making her pause. 

She looked up at Poe, biting her lip. “We should probably get back,” she said rather breathlessly. “I don’t know if we should do this right now.”

Poe took a deep breath, looking torn. “You’re probably right.”

Neither of them seemed to move, just looking each other in the eye. Her resolve lasted about a minute, reaching out for Poe again. It was like it had happened hundreds of times over, she knew Poe’s body, even better than her own. He might not remember her, but his body certainly did, responding to her the way he always had.

It wasn’t as smooth as usual, he was more cautious, but she could feel the hardness against her. His hands didn’t quite know where to touch, but her body was responding the same as it usually would. Her thighs clenched, wanting to close but his body was in the way, just trapping him harder against her. She reached around him, grabbing his ass to buck against him. Poe pulled away with a groan.

His eyes were hooded as he stared at her. “You sure?” he asked hesitantly.

The laugh bubbled out of her. “It’s me who should be asking that. I remember sleeping with you. A lot.”

He groaned again, leaning forward to kiss her once more. She tugged at his shirt, annoyed he needed to move away to remove it. She used the moment to sit up, pulling her own shirt over her head. Poe looked her over hungrily, reaching to bring her back to him. His hands trailed over her back, finally settling on the clasp of her bra to undo it. He couldn’t seem to manage with the broken arm, leaving her to do it herself. She peeled it off, the wetness between her thighs making her impatient, pushing Poe down onto his back so she could undo his jeans. He pushed them down, watching her the whole time as she stood up to remove her own. 

Poe crooked a finger at her, smirking at her in a far too familiar way. She moved to straddle him, but he shook his head. “Up here,” he croaked.

It was her turn to groan, shuffling up to sit astride his face. “You once promised me you would do this for hours until I couldn’t hold myself up anymore and then keep going,” she teased. “You still haven’t made good on that.”

He kissed one of her thighs, lips lingering as he answered. “I can’t remember saying that, so I don’t know if I ever did,” he whispered. “But if my memory comes back and I really haven’t, I promise to do just that as soon as possible.”

She went to reply when his lips latched onto her clit, sucking hard. Her legs did start to give out, hands fumbling to catch herself. He had always been good at this; his tongue taking over as he licked her over and over, taking a moment every now and then to fuck her with it. She started panting, legs shaking as she tried to hold herself above him as he slid his hands from her hips to insert two fingers into her, pumping roughly. She moaned loudly, the familiar feeling coming over her when his fingers came out suddenly. She moaned again in complaint, looking down at him.

“Need you,” he panted. “Right the fuck now.”

It took a second, shifting again to climb onto his cock, slamming down. Poe’s hips jerked up, making them both moan. It felt like too long since they had fucked, both of them rough as they moved together, fighting to find their orgasms. Poe’s hands came up, cupping her breasts before moving to pinch both of her nipples, even if the one side was a bit clumsier than usual. She let out a sigh, slowing down slightly at the familiar move, grinding against him. She’d already been close before they even started but she took one hand off the bed to play with her clit, rubbing at it. 

She finally looked up at him again, seeing him entranced as he watched her. “It’s like you were fucking made for me,” he breathed, finally catching her staring.

It was too much, he might not remember her, but she remembered him. Her body couldn’t tell the difference, clamping down on him hard as she came. It took her a moment to come down, eyes finally opening to see Poe with his jaw clenched, moaning as his hips jerked up. She placed her other hand down again, riding him hard, watching him as he concentrated. It only took a minute before his eyes clamped shut, fingers digging into her skin as he pumped into her one last time.

She raised herself up, her earlier nerves returning as she headed into the adjoining washroom to clean up. She might have just slept with her husband, but this Poe didn’t know her. He wouldn’t give her a smile, tell her he loved her. He didn’t know her enough to do what he would normally do. She exited; the pang of disappointment unavoidable as she found him already half-dressed instead of waiting for her on the bed.

She picked up her own clothes, a simple way to avoid looking at him, getting dressed in a hurry as he took his own turn to get cleaned up. She heard the door open, ignoring the tightness in her chest as she told him it was time to head back home.

It was easy enough to avoid him for the rest of the day, even if he kept popping up on the periphery. Dinner was unavoidable but she brought the kids down with her, a perfect distraction. But it was the night she was dreading. Would he want a repeat? Would he even expect it? She had come to know him so well since they had met, but this Poe seemed to be someone she couldn’t read. She was regretting the decision to offer for them to share the bed. 

She headed up earlier than normal, wanting to take a shower and just head to sleep before he even came up and avoid the awkwardness. 

She was regretting it; she was definitely avoiding him. And it fucking hurt. He couldn’t understand why though. She might be his wife, but he couldn’t remember a damn thing. He could admit that he was already far too attracted to her. It was already too easy to see how he’d fallen in love with her. Even before the mind-blowing sex. This entire thing was just too unfucking fair!

And now she seemed to be able to disappear. It was his home; he’d lived here for over thirty years, but she seemed to know how to hide in the palace better than he did. He finally gave up, his head aching more than the usual background throb he had gotten used to in the last few days. Of course, she was here in their room, sleeping soundly. He needed to talk to her, but it would have to wait until morning now. He wasn’t going to wake her up for what might end up turning into a fight. If he could just fucking remember, this would all stop. He passed by the pictures again, finding it weird to be jealous of himself. He wanted something, the life the Poe in the pictures had. The life that was technically his.

The throbbing in his skull was becoming worse, he needed to get some sleep. 

She woke up, glancing at her phone. It was barely 2 o’clock, but Poe’s constant motions must have jarred her from her sleep. This was something new, he tended to sleep like the proverbial log. Snoring included. His lids were fluttering, he was having some kind of dream. Or nightmare. She was still exhausted. The stress of the last few days and today’s … activities had worn her out. She lay back down, but Poe had started muttering. She couldn’t make out the words, but they were loud enough to annoy her. 

She headed for the couch in their suite, she would need her strength to face tomorrow.

Waking up alone was annoying, he needed to talk to Rey. Sort this shit out. It didn’t take long, finding her just in the other room, sleeping still, an old blanket draped over her. It was time to make do on that old promise. One leg was propped up by the back of the couch, spreading her wide open. It wasn’t a lot of room, but it would have to do. He peeled the blanket off her slowly, kneeling to get himself in position.

She let out a long drawn out moan, the noise loud enough to wake herself up. It was hardly the first time Poe had woken her up like this, but her brain finally remembered that this wasn’t her husband. Not really, anyway. She moved to push his head away, she couldn’t just do this with him. Not again. Yesterday had been a mistake. And so had not telling him.

“Poe…”

He raised his head, the smile on his face smugger. “Rey …” he imitated.

“About yesterday,” she started, trying to close her legs.

Poe shook his head. “You mean when you reminded me of that promise?” he joked. “The one I now remember making and never fucking fulfilled? Just getting started sweetheart.”

“Yes, but we …” she trailed off, eyes widening. “Wait? You remember making it?”

“Mirror,” he replied, smirking.

“But how? When?”

“I had some interesting dreams last night,” he shrugged. “And for the rest of it, the power of love?”

“What kind of lame-ass bullshit answer is that?”

“Well, some things are still a bit hazy,” he admitted. “So, I think I’m going to need you to fuck some more sense into me. Just to make sure.”


End file.
